


After Midnight: Hallow's Eve

by justanotherpipedream



Series: After Midnight [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Bucky Barnes, Elemental Magic, M/M, Witch Tony Stark, demon steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Months after the events at the Carbonell mansion, Tony, Steve and Bucky have settled into a somewhat normal routine. Well, as normal as could be for a witch and two demons. As Halloween draws near however, a visitor from Steve and Bucky’s past threatens to destroy the peace they’ve worked hard to achieve.





	1. Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I thought it would be fun to dip back into this world for Halloween ;)
> 
> This isn't a full sequel, (which I'm still contemplating), but will be a few short chapters. Enjoy!

Steve rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, his arms curled loosely around Tony’s waist. The human witch always felt so warm and soft wrapped up in his arms. 

It had been a few months since he, Tony and Bucky had settled into their new relationship. It was definitely an adjustment slipping into a more defined relationship with Bucky, but also with a human witch.

It had always been him and Bucky against the world, so slipping into something more felt as natural as breathing. Looking back at it now, it seemed odd that they hadn’t really fallen into anything more before now. It never did feel like the right timing. Probably because Tony wasn’t there with them yet.

Speaking of Tony, it hadn’t been hard for Steve to see why Bucky adored the human so much, why Bucky had no qualms about tying himself to Tony as a familiar so soon.

He was smart, funny and so kind, a diamond in the rough. One that Steve had no intentions of letting go anytime soon. A part of him felt a twinge of jealousy, that Tony had accepted Bucky and not him as a familiar. But then the guilt would set in. Necessity had forced their soul bond so early on, in order to save _ him _. 

How could he ever fault them for that?

After all he was happy, _ they _ were happy, and Steve would do everything in his power to hold onto whatever his loves were willing to give.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, who leaned back to look up at him with a grin. Steve tugged at the hat perched on Tony’s head with a laugh.

“Is that..a witch’s hat?”

Tony nodded, adjusting the pointed hat in the mirror. Instead of the classic black however, it was a rich, dark velvet red. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget costumes for you and Bucky.”

Steve tilted his head. “For Halloween? I didn’t know you celebrated.”

Tony shrugged. “The clan was too busy to care about mundane traditions around this time of year. All those netherworld portals opening up? As long as we stayed out of the way, we could get away with a lot. Me and Sharon snuck in a lot of trick-or-treating.”

“We bought a lot of trashy dollar store costumes and pointy hats.” said Tony. His gaze was far-off and wistful. “Me and Sharon always used to stuff ourselves sick the first night before we’d hide the rest.”

Steve tugged Tony into a tighter hug. He always got that same look in his eyes when he missed his cousin. Tony continued on, “Arno and Greg got twitchy every year trying to figure out where I hid my stash. They never did find it.”

“Where did you hide it?”

Tony grinned. “The one place they’d never look: Morgan’s room.”

Steve laughed, his tail twitching behind him in delight.“Why wouldn’t they look there?”

“She burned their eyebrows off once for surprising her. Mama had only laughed, telling them that served them right for not knocking. They always knocked after that. She’d always have a few minutes to hide any evidence before they stormed in.”

“Clever. What did she get out of it?”

“All the Snickers bars she wanted.”

Tony turned towards a tote bag Steve hadn’t noticed before, perched on the couch behind them. “I almost forgot, I got you and Bucky costumes too.”

Reaching into the bag, Tony grinned as he waved the small halo headband and white coloured wings. Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? An angel?”

“Bucky thought it would be hilarious and honestly it’s pretty funny. Hold still.”

Steve obediently bent his head down so Tony could place the headband on his head before helping him slip on the wings. The halo bobbed around over his head, swaying back and forth. Steve flexed his arms. “How do I look?”

“Angelic. I don’t think anyone else could work those wings like that.”

“Yeah, Steve isn’t a very good flier. Last time he flew, he literally flew into a tree- _ oww, you asshole that’s my face!” _”

Bucky rubbed his forehead, glaring at Steve as he walked into the room. Tony shook his head fondly, a twinkle in his eye. “Well speak of the devil.”

Bucky’s red ‘devil horned’ headband flopped over his hair. The plastic pitchfork that came with the costume was half slung over his shoulder. In his hand, was the crumpled up cardboard box Steve threw at him.

Steve rolled his eyes. “It was a pillow, it wasn’t even that hard you baby.”

“What if you got me in the eye?!”

“At least you would’ve seen it coming then.”

“Really? You really wanna go there punk?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Tony shaking his head with a grin as he wandered to the kitchen. Before he could say anything however, a blur flew straight towards his face. Shooting out his arm, Steve grabbed the flying pillow out of the air, stopping it inches from his face. He flicked his arm back and with a spin, launched the pillow back towards Bucky. 

Back and forth they dodged and swung pillows at each other, screeching and laughing all the while.

* * *

Tony blinked, ignoring his squabbling demons as he walked around them into the kitchen. A raven stared at him patiently from outside on top of his balcony ledge. He thought he’d heard something earlier. Tony slid the window open. “Hey Phil.”

The raven hopped through, shaking his feathers a bit. “Hello Tony. Nice hat.”

“Thanks. Do you have a message from Sharon?”

“A delivery actually.”

At closer inspection, Tony could see the raven carried something in his beak. Phil dropped a small green glass bead into his hand. “Since she couldn’t be here this Halloween.”

Tony held the bead up to the light; a small fluorescent shimmer of silver flowed and ebbed inside. Grabbing a knife, he pricked the edge of his finger before smudging it onto the bead he placed on the counter. A small cracking noise filled the air as a giant wicker basket appeared on the counter.

Tony was honestly surprised at how the basket didn’t topple over with how full everything was. Colourful bags of twizzlers and assorted chocolates were stuffed in the back. Right in the center was a giant metal tin of caramel kettle corn.

Small mason jars of other magical homemade treats were also half-hazardly shoved in the basket. He traced the jar of Sour Humdrops with a laugh; those were always crowd pleasers for karaoke nights. They either made you a better or worse singer, depending on the flavour. He squinted at the rest of the labels, scribbled with Sharon’s handwriting. 

Fortuna’s funnel cakes for some extra luck, a literal neverending box of gobstoppers, some sugar pie honey bunches to make one’s day sweet as sugar, and oh...something entirely new. 

Nestled near the front were three glass vials, each filled with a bright neon glowing liquid. He gently picked one up, a glowing red vial, and held it up to the light. A faint wisp of smoke looked as if it was suspended within. 

“Sharon’s been experimenting with brewing some new cauldron soda flavours,” said Phil from his sudden perch on Tony’s shoulder. He was always amazed at how silently the bird familiar moved. “Grape, sour apple and blueberry. The flavour is supposed to last for a few hours on your tongue.”

Tony eyed it suspiciously. “Any weird side effects I need to know about?”

The last time he tried one of Sharon’s experimental concoctions, his hair changed colour every time he sneezed for two weeks. The time before that, he had to wear colour contacts to work for a month because his irises had turned snake eye yellow.

“These were, I quote ‘tested, shaked and baked’ and from what we know, have no adverse side effects. At least, not as of yet.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, sliding the vial back. “Yeah, I might hold off on that for now.”

“Understandable. Do you have a response?”

“Yeah, tell her thanks, and to expect a delivery of some new protection charms soon. Bucky and Steve have been helping me expand the range a bit.”

Phil nodded. “I’ll let her know. Thank you.”

“Thanks Phil. You sure you don’t want to stay a while?”

The bird cocked his head to the side. The small pink stone around his neck started to glow and pulse. “Thank you for the offer, but it looks like Sharon’s calling me back. She’s likely starting her next batch of cauldron pops. Next time maybe.”

“Alright, have fun.”

And with a flash of feathers, Phil was gone. 

A loud crash had Tony jumping, quickly placing the vials back into the basket. He stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Hey assholes, if you break my couch again, I’m gonna make you both carry up a new one!”

Bucky and Steve froze as still as statues, hovering over the leather couch. Tony rolled his eyes. Snagging the giant tin of popcorn, he made his way to the leather couch, pushing past both demons. He patted both sides beside him. “If you stop fighting, you can both come cuddle while we watch a movie.”

Bucky was beside him in a flash, his wings flared behind him. “What are we watching?”

From his other side, Steve tossed his arm behind Tony’s shoulder. “Can we finish the Mummy?”

“Oh that one’s fun. Let’s watch that one.”

Tony leaned back with a smile, hands clasping each of Steve and Bucky’s as the movie started to play.

* * *

The room was pitch black, the ink black shadows blanketing the entire space around them. The only thing visible was the light of the crystal ball, a murky white light glowing from the center of the table. Steve shook his head, fuzzy and groggy.

When did he get here?

More importantly, _ how _ did he get here?

A hooded cloaked figure stood behind the table, waiting patiently for Steve to approach. The grey skeletal hands beckoning him closer. Almost immediately, Steve felt his body float over to the stool, his tail swaying as his body sat him down in the chair.

Silently, the dealer snapped their fingers, and a deck of shimmering white playing cards appeared. 

“Ready to play a game?”

Steve swallowed tightly, watching as the dealer expertly shuffled the cards. “What if I said no?”

The dealer placed the card on the top of the stack onto the table before flipping it over. “It’s too late, Steve Rogers. You’re already a player.”

Steve’s breath hitched in his throat, a jolt of cold panic filling him down to his core. A vivid image of Tony’s face stared back at him, his brown eyes wide and full of wonder. He was dressed in emerald green witch robes, and at the bottom, _ The Magician _ was labelled neatly in gold. 

Without pause, the dealer flipped another card over beside it. Bucky was illustrated this time, his wings and tail outstretched. His arms were crossed, but Steve recognized the jut of his chin, and the defiant smirk on his face. 

“An interesting representation. Not only as a source of _ Strength _for you, but also as a protector for your magician.”

The next card was flipped and Steve swallowed tightly, his hands digging into the table. The figure was dressed in a black suit, a grey shirt and blood red tie. A jackal’s mask covered the figure’s face, wide sharp teeth glinting as the figure laughed. 

No matter how many times their outfits or masks have changed throughout time, he could still recognize the look of a bounty hunter from anywhere. Steve traced the silver lettering on the bottom of the card, _ The Devil _ searing into his mind like a brand.

“Like I said before,” continued the dealer, “you’re already a player. The question is, what role will you play?”

The dealer leaned back, their hands steepling together. “I look forward to watching your fate.”

Another snap of their fingers, and Steve sat up with a gasp.

Moonlight filtered through the curtains on Tony’s bedroom window. Tony was snoring away beside him, his legs tucked into Steve’s side, while his upper half was sprawled across Bucky’s chest. Bucky rubbed his eyes groggily, staring up at Steve in concern.

“Everything okay?”

Steve could feel the guilt deep in his belly; Bucky had been on late patrols for the past while, trying to keep them safe. 

Steve nodded, forcing a smile on his face. “I’m fine. Just a weird dream.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at this. “What kind of dream?”

Steve shrugged, avoiding his gaze. His face softened as a still sleeping Tony wiggled around again and curled up to wedge his way closer to him. “I don’t know, I don’t really remember it anymore.”

Steve could feel Bucky’s heavy gaze searing into him. He shifted a bit as he tugged the blankets back over the smaller witch beside him. Bucky sighed heavily beside him. “You don’t have to lie you know. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But if you need to talk…”

Steve nodded. “I’ll let you know. Promise. I just- need some time.”

Nodding slowly, Bucky’s eyes slipped shut. Steve breathed deep for a few moments, tucking Tony closer to him as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Sleep did not come easy after that.

* * *

Bucky sniffed the air, his ears twitching behind him. Especially tonight, the magic was so thick in the air, he could almost taste it. He shook his fur, the collar around his neck jinggling as he jumped off the park bench. In dog form, he would get much more attention without the collar that Tony had made for him. Tonight however, no one spared him a second look as they rushed around him.

Kids rushed right by him as they hurried home to grab their pillow cases and bags, ready for candy. Some costumed adults giggled and stumbled, already starting their inevitable long night out early. Hallow’s Eve was a busy night for everyone, and the mundanes were no exception. 

“Anything?”

Pepper, in cat form, stared at him from her perch on the fountain.

Bucky yawned loudly, shaking his head. “Nothing. It seems pretty quiet so far.”

“If it’s not the clans, you’re worried about something else then?”

Bucky sniffed the air again. “Steve was off last night. He says he’s fine, but I could tell that he’s been on edge. He was trying not to call too much attention to it, but I can tell that he’s worried more than usual when me and Tony go out.”

Pepper licked her lips. “Maybe he’s feeling antsy due to the portal fluctuations?”

”Maybe. I don’t know. But I get it, especially tonight, it’s been _ too quiet. _”

Hopping off onto the ground, Pepper blinked slowly at him. “Contrary to what seem like common sense, Tony is likely more safe this week than any other time of the year. It seems unlikely that the Carbonell clan, or any other old family clan, would send anyone after Tony tonight. They’re too busy trying to show off and outdo each other.”

“Yeah, Tony kept getting a stack of those invites all week.”

Even after they tried to leave the Carbonell mansion discreetly, to Tony’s dismay, he still managed to get a giant stack of invitations sent by the major clans, eager to entice a powerful witch into their fold.

Pepper’s whiskers twitched. “Sooner or later, someone is going to make a move.”

“I know. And when that happens, we’re ready for them.”

“Good,” said Pepper firmly. Her tail flicked behind her. ““Well I better get back, and so should you for that matter. Stay safe, good night.”

“Same to you. Night Pepper.”

In a flash, Pepper was gone. 

The wind picked up and Bucky checked around him once again. He could feel it, a constant itch at the back of his neck, like someone was watching him. 

He closed his eyes, opening up his sense of awareness once again, letting it seep outwards and all around him. 

Nothing.

With a sigh, Bucky’s eyes opened again. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Pepper was right regardless, it was time to go home.


	2. The Hanged Man

The doorbell rang again, and like a bullet, Steve shot straight off the couch. “My turn!”

He rushed towards the entrance way, stumbling past the crumpled candy and chip wrappers on the floor. Bucky leaned over the side of the couch to yell back. “Don’t forget to hide your tail!”

Steve skidded across the floor, remembering this time to hide both his horns and tail as he got to the door. He felt like the absolute worst when he made that toddler cry the last time. In the doorway stood Tony, patiently waiting for Steve as he held a large bowl of candy. He had his full witch costume on, pointed hat and all.

Even though it started as an inside joke between Tony and his cousin, Steve secretly adored how it allowed Tony to fully embrace this side of himself during this time of year. He hugged the bowl to his chest carefully.

Tony nodded at him with a smile. “Ready?”

Steve felt the top of his head just in case. “Ready.”

Tony leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s jaw. Sliding his glasses back onto his face, Tony patted his arm before he stepped aside. “Go get em’ angel.”

Steve opened the door, grinning when a chorus of “HAPPY HALLOWEEN.” greeted him. “What a delightful ghost, a wonderful demon and oh a scary...vampire?”

The little boy frowned, tears gathering in his eyes. “Vampire slayer! Why can no one guess _ my _costume?”

Steve straightened, his heart pounding. How could he mess this up _ again? _

“Of course! Vampire slayer! How silly of me, I didn’t see your stake. Don’t cry! Please don’t cry, uh..here!”

Steve dumped a giant handful of candy into the Vampire Slayer’s bucket of candy. His sniffles dissipated, his eyes rounded at the amount of candy. “Thanks Mister.”

The girl dressed as a ghost stuck her hands on her hips. “Hey! What about us?”

“Yeah, what about us Mister?”

“Here, take it-”

Steve was full on panicking now, his heart pounding in his chest. He used to be one of the most feared and well respected crossroad demons in the business. No way would he let these small children terrify him. Oh god, they were staring at each other, sharing inside looks, but worst of all..._ totally judging him- _ “-a handful for you, and a handful for you too. Oh look, I’m out of candy, what a shame, Happy Halloween kids-”

Steve slammed the door behind him, eyes wide. Somehow, even after facing off with some of the most powerful witches, demons and other supernatural beings...kids were always the ones who always threw him off his rhythm. 

“Rough night huh?”

Tony leaned against the doorway with a grin. Steve groaned. “I don’t understand how they manage to get me _ every single time-” _

“You’re a marshmallow when it comes to kids, and I adore you for it.”

Tony snagged the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a longer kiss. Steve melted as he sighed into the kiss. Tony’s lips were soft, sweet and tasted like the caramel apples they made earlier. Steve could never get enough. 

They separated slowly, and Tony stepped back out of Steve’s arms. He grabbed the empty bowl out of his hands. “I’m going out to buy more candy. I promised the Khans that I’d give Kamala extra for doing well in school.”

Steve’s stomach clenched. Maybe it was a lingering nervousness after the dream he had the night before, but something deep down didn’t want him to go. Then again, that was not something new. He always wanted to hold onto Tony a little longer. “I’ll go with you.”

Tony patted his face. “Nothing to worry about pumpkin, I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

Tony’s necklace around his neck flared blue. “I’ve got some extra protection these days, remember?”

After Tony and Bucky had rescued him, Steve hadn’t seen Tony take the necklace off. He asked him about it once, and Tony had closed his eyes. “I might not want to involve myself with the brewing clan wars, but it doesn’t mean that I’m going to turn a blind eye in protecting myself.” Tony stepped forward then, clasping Steve’s face in his hands. “And before you can apologize again, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize for what was done to you, none of that was on you. It’s not your fault.”

It wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t his fault.

Right?

“-just promise me that you and Bucky won’t burn the place down. At least, until after I get back alright? The Khans shouldn’t be over until I get back so just turn off the lights outside and don’t answer the door for anyone. I’ll be back in no time.”

With a wink, Tony shut the apartment door behind him with a click.

“Come on punk, let’s watch some movies until Tony gets back.”

Steve jumped as Bucky appeared behind him. 

Bucky sniffed. “I’ll give you a pass this time, but we really need to start working on your peripheral awareness. You’ve been slacking.

Bucky’s hand on his back was warm and familiar and Steve leaned into the touch. Bucky licked his lips with a grin. “Come on, I’ll race you. First one to the couch chooses the movie, HEY! You cheater-”

Steve cackled as he zoomed past Bucky into the living room, throwing his entire body onto the couch with a thump. 

“Oww.”

“Serves you right. Scoot over.”

* * *

The sound of the doorbell echoed into the apartment once again. This time however, Steve resisted the urge to sprint towards the door. From his armchair, Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Congrats Pavlov. You’ve untrained yourself from throwing yourself at the door.”

Steve threw a handful of popcorn at him. “I wouldn’t be talking like that. I wasn’t the one that dove for the door the last time Tony suggested taking a park in the walk.”

The doorbell rang again, more insistently this time, and Steve frowned. He slowly got to his feet, “I thought Tony said that Kamala wasn’t going to stop by with her friends until later.”

The doorbell rang another two times, more urgently than before. Bucky was right behind him as Steve strode towards the door. Steve squinted through the peephole on the door. It was pitch black.

Steve frowned. That was weird.

“It’s probably just some kids playin’ a prank” said Bucky from behind him. The doorbell continued to ring loudly and Steve winced at the sound. Bucky reached around him. “Here, I”ll get rid of them-”

Steve lunged forward.

“Bucky _ wait _-”

Steve jumped back just in time as the door slammed open. His wings flared tall behind him, his tail flicking out with a hiss.

“Finally.”

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie, the bounty hunter was dressed in the most unremarkable way, perfect for having eyes glaze right past him. Bucky stiffened beside him “What do you want Rumlow?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You really wanna talk shop in the hallway? What would your neighbours think?”

Steve’s arm shot out to block the doorway. “Give us one good reason why we would let you stab us in the back again.”

Rumlow rolled his eyes. “You’re still hung up on that? That was ages ago.”

“Bucky _ lost his arm _ because of the Hydra.”

“Yeah, well that’s why I’m here alright asshole? I hate owing favours, and this way me and him, we’re square. Now, are you gonna let me in, or what?”

Steve turned to Bucky. “It’s up to you.”

Bucky was unreadable his face very much the terrifying demon hunter he once was as he stared Rumlow down. After a moment, he stepped back with a huff, nodding tersely. 

Steve turned back to Rumlow. “FIne. You’ve got ten minutes. You make one wrong move, one misstep? You’re dead.”

Rumlow saluted Steve with a sneer. “Yes Captain my captain.”

Steve’s hand gripped Rumlow’s arm tightly, his eyes flashing. “_ You of all people will never call me that again, ever. Say that again and it’ll be the last thing you do.” _

Rumlow growled, but yanked his arm back. “Whatever.”

Bucky’s eyes flared as he shut the door. With a quick tug, he pulled the welcome mat aside, holding onto it with a wince. Bucky opened the door again and stepped aside. Rumlow stepped inside, eyes scanning the modest apartment. 

Bucky crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing, almost daring Rumlow to say something. Steve reached out to squeeze Bucky’s shoulder in passing. Even from afar, Steve could feel the tension rolling off of Bucky in waves. 

There were many things that Bucky could forgive, especially those he cared for.

Betrayal was not one of those things.

Rumlow turned one of the dining chairs around, swinging his leg over it before he took a seat. He let out a long sigh. “We’re even after this you hear? If anyone finds out that I was here-”

“Spit it out already Rumlow. What the fuck is going on?”

“Have either of you looked at the bulletin recently?”

Steve shook his head. Neither he nor Bucky had taken any new contracts ever since they’d been staying with Tony. Keeping an eye on him and making sure that Tony was safe was a full time job in itself.

“Well, it’s been more than a year. No kills, contracts, nothing. Nada. The bosses have even sent people after you waiting to see if you’d get into contact. None of them returned, so you know what happens next.”

Rumlow slid his phone across the table. Steve’s breath hitched in his throat. 

_ WANTED _  
_ Captain Steve Rogers _  
_ Contract Immunity Revoked due to Position Abandonment _ _  
Reward - Dead or Alive: 5000/10,000 souls_

_ James Buchanan Barnes _  
_ Contract Immunity Revoked due to Position Abandonment _  
_ Reward - Dead or Alive: 5000/10,000 souls _  
  
_ Contact the Bureau to take this mission. _

Knots filled his stomach with dread. This couldn’t be happening. “We contacted headquarters a month ago-”

Rumlow shrugged. “Did you send a message or go there in person? You should know how shitty paperwork is down there. Memos get lost all the time.”

Steve snarled. He should’ve known better. Things were a real shitstorm down in Hell’s Kitchen after Karen left.

“How much time do we have?”

“Few hours. Probably. Depends who took the contract..”

Bucky snorted beside him. “You’re really trying to make us believe that no one from STRIKE took the contract?”

Rumlow rolled his eyes. “You really think I’d risk being here if I took the contract, letting you know hours in advance so you assholes could prepare?”

He was already on his feet as he turned to Bucky. “We good now Barnes? I risked my own skin warning you; we’re even now. I owe you nothing.”

Bucky stared at him as he reached into his pocket, flipping a blood red coin into the air. Rumlow caught it with a flourish, the coin flashing as it sizzled and disappeared in a flash. “I’ve done my part, I’m leaving now. Good luck, you’ll need it.”

And with a mocking salute, Rumlow exited the apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

Seconds later, Steve shook his head. He quickly shoved the doormat back in front of the door with his foot. “Fucking paperwork. If I find out who screwed us over-”

“Probably Bob. Bob always ruins the paperwork."

“Fucking Bob-”

“Doesn't really matter now, what are we gonna do?”

Steve’s breath hitched, the realization sinking deep into his bones as he remembered.

“_Tony. _”

Bucky swore beside him, wandering back to the kitchen. “He forgot his phone, so we can’t even call him. If we go after him, we could lead the hunter right to him.”

Steve reached out to touch the windowsill, his hands pulling back instinctively at the sting. “The wards are still intact, so we’ve got some time. Time, time, how much time do have have left_ \- _”

He hurried back to the master bedroom, scanning the desk for the old fashioned typewriter. Clear as day, the same bounty notice was neatly typed on the paper. 

“What’s it’s say? When’s it start?”

“Midnight, of course,’ breathed Steve. He crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it at the garbage can. Only a few hours left. 

The sound of the doorbell rang out throughout the apartment. 

This time, Bucky followed closely behind as Steve rushed towards the door. Before he could grasp the handle, Bucky grabbed a hold of his hand, shaking his head. Bucky cleared his throat.

“Who is it?”

A low, gravelly chuckle rattled through the air. Suddenly, it felt like all the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room.

“Trick or treat.”

Steve inhaled sharply, his jaw clenched. Bucky was crouched low, his face stony, as they watched the door in silence together. Their hands flared to life with glowing flames, ready for anything that would try to break the door down.

A moment passed, before they heard a long sigh from the other side of the door. “How rude. I even played along and everything, and they’re just going to stand on the other side of the door. This is what happens when you spend all your time with all you humans. No offence.”

The voice coughed again, and it sounded almost like an angry bark. “That’s how you want to play? Fine.”

The sounds of heavy chains dragging across the floor and there was a muffled scream. The voice rang out closer this time, like they were speaking right into the door. “You better open the door soon boys. Time might not matter to us, but I’m sure your squishy human witch would beg to differ.”

Steve yanked the door open with a snarl. 

Arnim Zola leaned against the back hallway, his hands in the pockets of his tweed suit. His red bowtie and rounded glasses completed his human disguise. Wrapped around his wrist was a twist of long silver chains, runes etched into the sides, that wrapped themselves around a gagged and blindfolded Tony, floating along the air beside him.

Zola tilted his head. “Before you even try anything, I’d like to point out the alarm spell on those chains. If you even try to grab him or kill me first, every single demon and hunter in the area will know where you are. Wouldn’t want to draw anymore unwanted attention, do we? Didn’t think so. So. Let’s talk inside.”

Fury filled him deep into the depths of his soul as he shared a look with Bucky. The second that Zola made any wrong move, that they could pull Tony back to them, out of harm’s way-

They would tear him limb from limb. 

Without a word, they stepped aside, reluctantly pulling the warded welcome mat aside.

“A few steps back if you please. There we go.”

Zola strolled through the door, tugging on the chains, using the floating Tony as a shield in front of him. With a wave of his free hand, the apartment door slammed shut behind him.

“Hello boys. Long time no see.”


	3. The Chariot

“What? Cat got your tongue? Steve Rogers with nothing to say, now that’s a once in a lifetime event.”

Steve’s mind whirled, trying to think of something,  _ anything _ , that he could say to stall for a little more time. He could feel Bucky beside him, itching to get to Tony floating just out of reach as Zola paced back and forth in front of the window. 

Steve took a deep breath. He had to stall for time, for Bucky to get close enough to grab Tony and go. Steve would do his best to distract other demon as long as he could, but for now, he needed to keep the man talking.

“What do you want?”

“Oh don’t play dumb. You must’ve heard about the contract by now.”

Steve scoffed, crossing his arms. His heart was pounding, but he needed to take a chance here. He saw Bucky slowly inch closer out of the corner of his eye.“Even if we have, you’re breaking the rules. You really think management is gonna be happy with you starting the hunt before midnight?”

Zola rolled his eyes. He tapped his temple. “I may not be able to harm either of you before then, but there’s nothing against making my job easier- my golden goose is right  _ here. _ ”

He yanked hard on the chains, causing Tony to hiss behind his gag. Zola chuckled. “He’s a powerful witch. A Carbonell even. It’s a pity he’ll be dead as soon as I turn you both in. No loose ends, you understand-”

A blur streaked across Steve’s vision as Bucky tackled Zola to the ground. Zola snarled in response, pulling hard on the chains around his wrist. ”That was a mistake you’re gonna  _ regret _ -”

The chains wrapped tighter and tighter and Steve watched in horror as the chains started to pulse and glow dark red, burning and sizzling around muffled screams.

Steve fired two bolts of energy towards the chains, with a cry trying to sever the chain connections. His hands jumped back in response at the sting, but Steve pushed through, and continued to try unwrapping the chains from around Tony’s screams.

His hands continued to unwrap the chains, his mind trying to push through the pain. “Come on, almost there-”

He unravelled the chains from around Tony’s neck, pulling the gag down from his mouth. “Tony!”

Tony coughed and sputtered as Steve ripped the chains from the rest of his body. “Are you alright?”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, meeting Steve’s face with a grin as he smiled. Steve’s blood drew cold, his heart freezing. Steve has seen Tony smile a hundred smiles before. His smile after the perfect cup of coffee, his smile after Clint and DUM-E do something dumb together, his Steve and Bucky smile. 

But never anything like this, nothing so cold, so full of hate that it chilled him to the core.

This was not Tony. 

Before he could say anything however, Tony flung the chains that were binding him at Steve. Steve flew into the wall behind him with a wince, the chains no longer burning, but constricting him against the wall.

He turned to Bucky and Zola next, swinging one of the loose chains around Bucky’s leg. With a sharp tug, he easily tossed Bucky into the wall right next to Steve. Side by side, Steve and Bucky wheezed as the chains continued to tighten the more they struggled.

From the ground, Zola laughed as he struggled to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth, noticed Steve, in a flash of satisfaction. He licked his split lip with a hiss. “Like I said, a mistake.”

Zola glanced behind him.. “No point wearing that thing anymore.”

Steve and Bucky watched in disgust as ‘Tony’ gripped at his neck, peeling away the mask of skin that was Tony’s face, to reveal the bloody red skull underneath.

“Schmidt” spit Bucky with venom.

Something dark and visceral twisted itself in Steve’ stomach. There was no one in the world, no one in the universe, that Steve hated more in this moment than the two beings standing in front of him at this very moment. 

Schmidt yawned. “That was easy, almost too easy. Who would’ve known that the way to capture the infamous Captain and Sergeant of Hell’s Howling Commandos was to wear a pretty face and cry?”

Zola and Schmidt cackled, the air crackling around them in response. The smell of sulfur was thick and potent. 

“Worry not Captain Rogers.”

Zola walked up to Steve. He reached out and patted his face, pulling back as Steve lunged to bite him.” We do have some soul left. We’ll make sure to kill your witch quickly. Or, maybe we’ll grab him, bring him here and kill him in front of you. Would you like that instead? What a touching goodbye that would be.”

Steve’s arms were burning as he continued to thrash around. “If you touch one hair on his head, even one, I will hunt you down, break every bone in your body before throwing each piece into the pit myself.”

“Oh you  _ are _ good. I can see why the younger demons still speak of your names like a folk heroes. But I got to say, the chains really don’t do much for that intimidation factor you’re going for-”

Bucky chuckled beside him. “Believe me, that’s not what you should be worried about.”

Zola leaned in, clearly amused. “Oh?”

“It’s a bit of a cliche, isn’t it? Getting distracted by a pretty face? Don’t worry, we all fall for it. ”

The window to the side slammed open. Zola and Schmidt whirled around with their arms outstretched, surprised to see no one there. 

“Over here assholes.”

From the kitchen doorway, Tony glared at the demon hunters, pointed hat slightly askew on his head, while his blue pendant glowed brilliantly. He held a kitchen knife in one hand, his other hand smeared with blood. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

He slammed his bloody hand into the wall. Like an airport runway, once invisible wards etched into the walls, shone brightly, all up the walls and onto the ceiling. The chains restraining both Steve and Bucky dropped to the floor. An invisible force violently flung Zola and Schimdt out the window and outside down onto the emergency stairs. Curses and yells could be heard as they tumbled down the stairs. 

And then, there was silence.

“I was gone for half an hour,” said Tony with a sigh, He waved to the explosion of destruction in the living room. “-and somehow, this was an even bigger mess than the last time my living room was trashed.”

The doorbell rang making both Steve and Bucky jumping into a defensive stance. Tony stepped past them, grabbing the new box of candy that Steve could now see was tossed on the couch. “Don’t worry, the wards are back up. I’m pretty sure it’s Kamala.”

High pitched squeals had Steve and Bucky wincing as they ducked back into the living room. They finally relaxed as they heard the familiar back and forth between Tony and Kamala, glancing out the window in the meantime. 

“That was too close,” said Bucky, “ _ way  _ too close for comfort.”

“I know,” sighed Steve, a frustrated growl deep in his chest. “We can’t drop our guard. Not until the contract expires or gets retracted. Until then-”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Until then?”

“We stay safe, inside the warded apartment. It’s only a matter of time before they come back, or send someone else after us.”

“Yeah, good luck trying to keep Tony at home and indoors for that long.”

Steve winced thinking about it. Tony had a hard time taking a sick day off from work, much less taking an entire week off. There was no way he would be happy taking forced time off this late in the semester. 

“That’s definitely not happening if I can stop it,” announced Tony as he walked back into the room. 

WIth a sigh, Tony toppled the armchair back into place before flopping down onto it. “Start from the beginning. Why were Hell Rider and Professor Nazi were trying to kill you?”

By the end of the story, Bucky had managed to put most of the furniture back where it belonged. As Steve finished his re-telling, Tony nodded. “Bad paperwork. Urg, I hate bad paperwork. Bucky’s right though. There is no way I’m missing class this week, I’ve got too many student presentations to grade.”

He grabbed his coat from the closet. “We’re not going to hide, we’re going to make a statement. Luckily for us, I’ve got just the favour to cash in.”

Motioning back to the kitchen, Tony motioned them all into the walk in pantry. It was a tight squeeze with all of them in there, Tony preferred using his teleportation on the roof, but the small chalk drawn portal did its job in a pinch. 

“Where are we going?”

“Antique shopping.”

A smear of blood had the sigils glowing, and with a  _ pop _ the apartment was empty once more.


	4. The Emperor

They landed in a dark, dusty closet of sorts. Stacks of cardboard and plastic boxes surrounded them, and the air was musty, filled with the smell of old books. Tony carefully slid a stack of boxes to one side. “This way.”

Squeezing past the boxes, and up the creaky steps, Steve was surprised to see them enter the back of what looked like a pawn shop. . Looking out the windows, it was almost like looking through a fishbowl; passersby outside on the New York sidewalk quickly passed by without a second glance. 

The interior of the shop a maze of antiques and furniture, with no real discernible pattern or placement at first glance. Large bookcases stretched along the entire side wall, filled with books of all shapes and sizes. A coat of armour was on display one of the larger glass cases.

Varying sets of tables, chairs and dining sets filled a large part of the space, and on top of them, even more odd statues and lamps piled high. Tony’s arm shot out in front of them. “Don’t touch _ anything. _ Some of the curses and spells on these things are much older than all of us.”

Now that he mentioned it, Steve could feel a subtle thrum in the air, coming from multiple directions. There was a lot of powerful magic in this place.

“What is this place?”

A voice from the far corner echoed throughout the store. “Welcome to the Trickster's Trove.”

From behind the nearest bookshelf, a person with long dark black hair came into view. Dressed in a dark green sweater with a grey scarf tossed over his neck, they sipped from a teacup and saucer. And while Steve could sense a pattern of magic swirling around them, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly what type of creature they were.

They cleared their throat. “The last time you brought a guest to my store, she broke a very expensive artifact-”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It was a trumpet.”

“A very _ expensive, irreplaceable trumpet- _”

“That you were using as a paperweight. Face it, you definitely got the better end of the deal by getting Sharon to work for you. Besides, you always hated that thing.”

“...it was still expensive.”

“And I’m sure Sharon is more than making up for it. Where is she anyways?”

“Out making deliveries. Hallow’s Eve is a busy time as I’m sure you’re aware. I’m assuming that part of the reason why you’ve disturbed my peaceful evening and brought your demons beaus with you?”

“Tony,” interjected Bucky, his gaze suspicious as he stared down the unimpressed stranger, “are we sure we can trust this person?”

Tony reached back, intertwining Bucky’s fingers with his own. “Loki is one of the few I know, and _trust,_ to not sell us out.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “Alright-”

Steve stepped forward. “I’m Steve, this is Bucky.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “A pleasure.”

“I’m cashing in my favour. The big one, that you owe me.”

At this, Steve watched as the shopkeeper narrowed their eyes. They placed their teacup on the counter. “What’s wrong?”

Tony quickly but succinctly filled them in. Loki was silent for a moment after Tony finished recapping the events of the night with both Steve and Bucky standing guard on either side. Loki leaned back with a sigh. “So you’re looking for some weapons then.”

“More protection, but weapons might be a good idea.”

Loki closed their eyes. “I might have something you can use.”

Without another word, Loki disappeared back into the back room. After a few moments of rustling, Loki walked back out, holding up what looked to be a large shield, a small red star engraved in the center. They held it up, holding it against Steve before shaking his head, muttering under their breath as they disappeared again into the back room. 

Wandering out again, this time they carried a long and slender curved axe. Leaning in to examine it more carefully, Steve could feel the crackle of electricity that pulsed along the handle. 

Tony sucked in a quick breath. “Does he even know this is here?”

Loki’s lips twitched with a hint of a smile. “Doubtful. He’s not using it at the moment anyways, and I doubt he would mind you borrowing it.”

Tony waved his hands over the axe. “Give it a shot.”

Bucky leaned forward and lifted the axe, turning it around in his hands. He placed it back down, shaking his head. “It’s nice, but doesn’t fit my fighting style.”

Loki looked Bucky over, accessing. “For you perhaps this…”

Tony nudged Steve. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Steve lifted it up, and he could feel the shift of energy in the air. The handle was warm in his hands, electric energy tingling his fingers as he gripped it. A feeling of amusement pulsed through him, of curiosity as the tingles rushed through him searchingly.

_ Why do you fight? What would you ask of me? _

Steve fumbled but gripped the axe tighter. “It spoke!”

Loki scoffed. “Demons. Of course it does. Don’t just stand there, if you want its help, answer it!”

Steve shook his head, focusing once again on the weapon in front of him. 

_ Why do you fight? What would you ask of me? _

Steve glanced over to Tony and Bucky, who watched him encouragingly. 

To protect them, to make sure that Tony, that Bucky stayed happy, stayed _ safe _\- he would do anything.

_ We shall see. _

A sudden blast of wind circled around him as he felt a wave of determination rush through him.

“I thought so.”

Loki leaned forward, surveying the axe in Steve’s hands. “Stormbreaker does not lend its strength to anyone, only those it deems worthy. Use it well. You should prepare the circle Anthony- you don’t have much time left until midnight.”

Tony nodded, “Thank you.”

Loki tilted their head. Steve watched Loki pause for a moment, their eyes softening as they landed on Tony. “Consider us even. Go and prepare your circle. I need a moment with your demons.”

With a hum, Tony patted both Steve and Bucky as he walked past. 

Loki turned back to Steve and Bucky.”Remember, both of these weapons-”

Loki glanced over to Bucky who gripped a small obsidian dagger in his hand, “-are on _ loan _. I expect them back in one piece. If not, you will each owe me a favour.”

Steve tensed, “What kind of favour?”

“I haven’t decided yet. But, I will call for your help when needed.”

On his right, Bucky huffed. “And if you screw us over?”

Loki rolled their eyes but snapped their fingers. An outline of dark grey wings flashed behind them, their eyes glowing a bright gold. “Lending you the weapons is a favour to Anthony. From the sounds of it, he is in this mess because of the beings hunting _ you both _. So, it seems only fair that you are the ones in debt if anything happens to these priceless weapons, does it not?” 

Steve sucked in a harsh breath, stumbling back in shock. “You’re an archangel.”

Both the wings and glow of Loki’s eyes faded. “I am. Anthony is one of the few humans that I find tolerable, so do understand that that if any harm comes to him because of your inability to protect him, I would be most _ displeased. _ Do we understand?”

Steve eyed the archangel carefully. Not many angels tended to mix with humankind, and archangels were even rarer. But as Loki stared them down, Steve could recognize that glimpse of worry bleeding through. No matter how much the angel might deny it, it was clear that they cared for Tony.

And for now, that was enough.

“Yes,” answered Steve. “You have my word that we’ll do everything in our power to keep Tony safe.”

Loki nodded slowly. “Go then, and return victorious.”

Tony waved them into the circle, and with another drag of blood, the three of them disappeared with a flash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get this posted before Halloween, but posting just after ended up just as fitting ;)
> 
> This turned out longer than expected, so I'm thinking there will be one extra chapter to wrap things up!


	5. Strength

“I appreciate your concern, but enough is enough. I can’t live like this anymore.”

Tony frowned at them, his arms crossed. Steve gingerly set the axe down onto the side table, wincing as it clattered loudly. Beside him Bucky, flipped the dagger for the thousandth time in his hands before setting it in his lap. 

Tony exhaled slowly. “I get that you want me to be safe-”

“ _ Alive _ ”, interjected Bucky. 

“Yes alive. But we’ve been cooped up in here for  _ two whole weeks _ . They just keep getting the contract extended, and will probably keep doing that for who knows how long. I’ve already got Bruce covering my classes, but I can’t keep pushing it back to hide at home.”

Steve squinted through the cracks in the curtain. It was faint, but Steve could still sense the presence of someone watching them , waiting for them to make a mistake. “I’m sorry, but I can’t risk it. We can’t, we  _ won’t _ risk losing you.”

Tony sighed. “I know. But we can’t hide away from the world forever, and we can’t let them win. Which is why we should fight them on our own terms.” 

Bucky stood with a nod. “He’s right Steve. They’ve got all the patience and time they want. Sooner or later, we’re gonna have to take a stand.”

Steve’s stomach clenched, and while he wanted to hide both Tony and Bucky away, deep down, he knew that there was no more hiding. “You’re right. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.

Tony tapped his chin. “I’ve been doing some research but haven’t been able to find much. My books don’t have much on demon contracts... What did you have in mind?”

He let out a long breath. “What do you know about duels?”

* * *

Steve squinted between the bars that separated the waiting pit from the main arena. It was disconcerting how full the audience was, considering this wasn’t even a full-jury trial and it had only been an hour since Steve had called an official challenge.

From the whispers, it seems that demons and creatures from all over had gathered to watch the infamous Captain fight for his freedom.

“Nervous?”

A small tug at his sleeve had Steve turning around, plastering a giant smile on his face. Tony stepped forward, his brow furrowed as he stepped into Steve’s arms. Steve tucked Tony’s head into his chest, his eyes softening as Tony tucked his head under Steve’s chin. “I’ll be fine. It’s just been a while since I’ve fought in the arena-”

“What did you fight last time?”

Steve’s eyes flickered to Bucky who shook his head silently, as he eyed Steve’s hydra-leather armour, his meaning clear:  _ don’t worry him, he’ll only feel guilty if you get hurt.  _

Bucky cleared his throat. “A bunch of things. Beasts from the Abyss usually that have been wreaking havoc across the realms. But remember-”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve from behind.“You’re the Captain. Don’t forget that.”

Steve nodded, leaning into Bucky’s warmth. As much as he would miss having Bucky at his side on the battlefield, he was more relieved that Bucky was forced to sit out as his second. Even if Steve would fall, he would make sure that it would be at least easier for Bucky to step in and win. 

He tightened his grip, pressing a kiss to the side of Tony’s forehead. Steve wouldn’t lose, he  _ couldn’t  _ lose, because losing meant that Tony would think it was his fault for the rest of his life, and there was no way that Steve would ever place those shackles on him.

The cheers of the crowd started to pick up and a large minotaur with piercings up and down his horns approached them. “It’s time.” 

Steve reluctantly stepped back, and gently nudged Tony over to Bucky.“Stay close to Bucky. And if anyone looks at you weirdly, kick em. Or stab them with your knife.”

Tony’s face darkened. “What is with all you angels and demons stabbing each other? First Loki, and _ now you too- _ ”

Bucky led Tony away with a snort as they made their way up the stairs. “It’s more normal than you think sweetheart-”

The announcer was addressing the crowd now as the excitement continued to grow. “And now, what you’ve all been waiting for, a duel for the ages. Fighting for the release of his contract and renewal of his immunity, it’s the infamous Howling Commando leader himself, the Captain!”

The crowd was deafening as Steve walked into the fighting pit. Cheers and jeers from all sides as Steve made his way to the center. Steve was surprised to see the Collector himself, in his high box at the top. In the judge’s box sat a large sphinx, overlooking the crowd with an impassive face. 

Known for being fair and impartial, they were typically only called upon for trials dealing with contracts. The soul trade was serious business after all. 

Which was probably why Schmidt looked so displeased, his face redder than usual as he glared at Steve’s approach.

The minotaur stood tall and imposing as he crossed his arms. He glared at them equally. “This is not a fight to the death, but if you’re stupid enough not to yield, that’s your own fault. You lose if you yield or faint, whichever comes first.”

He glanced up at the Sphinx who nodded before continuing. “As agreed upon, if the Captain wins, he wins immunity from hunters until the next hunt. If he loses, a new employment contract will be signed. Are we clear? Good. Now sign here.”

Steve bit into his pinky, smearing his name onto the contract, watching as it sizzled gold onto the paper. The minotaur rolled the contract up before tucking it under his arm. “Twenty paces back, turn then await your mark.”

One, two, three, four-

Steve walked with purpose, the sand beneath his feet giving way. Stormbreaker was warm in his hand, crackling with sparks. It was soothing and comforting in its own way as it readied itself for battle. Lighting was not normally one of Steve’s favourite elements to wield, but it was warm and friendly today, like an old friend. 

Eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Steve halted, turning around to see Schmidt facing him at the same time. The crowd’s roars died down to whispers as the Sphinx’s wings unfurled behind it. Steve could taste the anticipation in the air, his heart pounding as he kept his eyes on Red Skull, who had his hand on the trigger of his gun. 

He could feel it before he heard it, the thrum and vibration seconds before the rumbling roar filled the air. And with that, Steve dove out of the way, the giant beam of burning heat from the cannon slamming into the far wall behind him with a loud crack.

Rolling to his feet, Steve sprinted back and forth, zig-zagging as Red Skull continued to shoot blast after blast. 

“Why won’t you just DIE already-”

As the gun recoiled, Steve took his chance and swung the back of the axe into the ground. A line of sparks slammed into Red Skull with a jolt, and Steve took the opportunity to run in closer. Stormbreaker in hand, Steve, darted close, swinging the axe down with a cry. 

Red Skull leapt out of the way with a hiss, bringing up the gun to fire again. Steve ducked, but winced as he could smell the scorching burn of light energy, slowly eating through the armour. 

With a growl, Red Skull dropped the gun, and pulled a short blade from his coat. Swinging it up, he managed to push Steve back a few feet with a grin. Back and forth they traded blows, and Steve was starting to feel the burn the longer he blocked and parried.

“Losing your touch  _ Captain _ .”

With a shove, Red Skull pushed Steve back with a loud clang and Steve stumbled to catch his footing. He could feel the burning of his armour, sizzling from the ring of fire that washed over him. 

Pain, white hot searing pain was all Steve could feel pulsing through his veins. 

He forced himself to his feet, when did he fall to his knees? The crackling of Stormbreaker yelling at him to get up, to keep fighting. He glanced over to Tony and Bucky’s worried faces in the crowd, screaming at him to get back up. and pushed himself back up. He had to end this once and for all.

With a final cry, Steve ran forward, Stormbreaker gripped tight in his hand, creating trails of lighting in their wake. Red Skull braced himself, getting ready to block again. At the very last moment, Steve bent down, sweeping his hand down through the sand before swinging it back up. 

With a howl, Red Skull covered his eyes. Through the dust Steve swung the axe to the back of Red Skull’s head, knocking him out with a thump. Stepping back he held his axe at the ready, waiting for the dust to settle.

A second passed, and then another before the crowd exploded into applause. 

Steve exhaled slowly, watching as the Judge nodded at him in approval. He could barely hear the announcer, yelling his win over the screaming crowd.

All he could see was Tony and Bucky’s smiling and relieved faces as they jumped and cheered for him, spinning, spinning-

* * *

Steve woke up with a groan, his head pounding and his throat dry like sandpaper.

“Here, careful now-”

Hands helped him sit up, leaning him against the pillows of the headboard. Bucky held a cup of water to his lips. “Slowly.”

The water was cooling and soothing to his throat and Steve finished the glass in no time. Bucky poured him another two cups before he was sated. “What happened?”

“You won, then fainted. Tony was livid with how much blood you lost, but mostly with how the demons beside us started laughing when you fell flat on your face. I had to hold him back from starting a riot in the stands.”

“Hey, it wasn’t just me.”

Tony entered the room with a tray holding a bowl of soup. “Bucky almost knocked a guy out who booed you the entire time.”

Steve smiled as Tony fussed over the blankets. ‘I’m glad you were both there to defend my honour.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He gently poked Steve’s shoulder. “If the next time your solution is almost dying in a stupid arena, I won’t forgive you.”

Bucky lifted his head. “Agreed. Next time, if you’re gonna fight, you better be fighting with us beside you. No more running off on your own you hear?”

Tony looked like he was kidding, but Steve could hear the tremble in his voice, as Tony aggressively fluffed the pillows. He tugged Tony close, ignoring the flash of pain in his ribs as he held Tony close. Steve held out his other hand to Bucky who held it tightly. 

Tony cupped Steve’s face in his hands. “I can see you thinking that you have no regrets. But how would you feel if it was me, or Bucky out there by ourselves?”

Steve swallowed tightly, his stomach in knots at the thought. “I guess I never thought about it that way-”

Tony pressed a kiss to his nose. “Well now you should.”

Steve chuckled, then winced. “Yeah.”

Tony and Bucky immediately leaned back, but Steve tightened his grip on both of them.

“Just another minute. Please?”

Tony shared a look with Bucky, but as he glanced back to Steve, his eyes softened. “Alright.”

Bucky brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Of course. For you? Always.”  


They stood there, holding onto each other until Steve fell asleep once more.

* * *

Steve carefully set down the axe onto the counter beside the dagger he placed seconds before. Stormbreaker thrummed in response. “Returned without damage as promised. Thank you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. He set down his book carefully and flipped his goggles over his eyes. “So you say.”

Steve leaned back against the counter watching as Loki examined the axe carefully. Steve could see flickers of green and gold as Loki waved his hands over the axe. Five minutes later, Loki straightened back up. “It’s acceptable. We are considered even, Steve Rogers

Loki turned back to his book without another word, clearly dismissing him without another word. Steve cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Loki didn’t look up. “You already thanked me.”

“Not for that. For researching and helping us out.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“Tony’s library, while extensive, doesn’t have any information on the old ways.”

“...”

“Don’t worry, I won’t mention it to anyone. But as a thank you, I’m warning you now. Tony said that Sharon was planning on working on more experimental beetlejuice potions.”

“...shit.”

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sharon are such a chaotic duo that there's honestly never a dull moment in that shop. I hope that you enjoyed the last part of this short special! It will be the last look into this verse for now - interest has dropped off quite a bit from the first part, and I've got new MTH fics to write up in the works. I'm not going to say never, but I'm pressing pause on this verse, at least for now. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who have left some kind words - this mini special wouldn't have existed without them! And thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
